The 100 Season 5
by MissH17
Summary: Bellamy spent 6 years in space thinking Clarke was dead. It was hard but he eventually moved on. When he finally returns he finds out she's alive.
1. Chapter 1: the first year

**So this is my first story that I have ever published and it's about what happened to Bellamy and Clarke after Praimfaya. The first two chapters will be a few short scenes during their 6 years apart and then I'll wright what happens when they finally meet and the story after that. Since it is my first published story I would like if you leave a review so that I know I'm on the right track. :)**

 **2 days since Praimfaya**

Clarke slowly regained consciousness. She moved her fingers to see if they were still there. When she did it hurt, everything hurt. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. She slipt in and out of consciousness for the next couple of hours before finally being able to lift her head from the ground.

She took in what had happened in the last days. They had been preparing for their space ride but Clarke didn't make it before launch. But she was breathing and thinking, she must be alive. She was alive. Somehow she had lived thru the fire. The night blood had worked.

She got on her feet. It was about surviving now. She went outside to access the damaged to earth. The fire had taken everything. There was barley any sound, just a small wind. There were no greens left, just occasionally a shadow were there one was a tree. The sky was no longer a beautiful blue but a reddish color. Everything leaked of radiation. There was water but it was no longer clear and was screaming radiation poissioing. Clarke realized that her only hope of surviving was that the nightblood made it save for her to drink the water. She took some in her hands and tasted it. It was bad but it didn't burn and she wasn't in any pain. The night blood protected her. She went back into the building to find something useful in her fight for survival. She found the rover parked were they had left it. It looked damaged but not beyond repair. In a pile of rubble she found something else. It was a radio...

 **7 days since Praimfaya**

Bellamy just starred at the number on the cell, 319. This was Clarke cell before they were sent to earth a year ago. They had been scavenging the ark for things that could be necessary to have. Bellamy had stopped by his old apartment to find it exactly as he left it. Everything was covered in a layer of dirt. Under a rug on the floor he found an opening to the hole that Octavia had spent most of her life in. Thinking about his sister hurt, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see her in 5 years. He left the apartment with no intention to ever return. However hard life was on earth it was paradise compared to what life had been like on the ark.

Instead he headed to the prison cells. And here he stood in front of her door. His heart pumped a little faster as if though she would be standing alive on the other side of the door. He opened the door but no one was there. He looked at the paintings surrounding him. He admired how her hands could do such delicate works, the imaginary was beautiful, just like her. He could see the brush strokes in the trees and animals that she could only imagine to encounter. But she had, and now she was gone. Being in Clarke cell hurt even more because he knew that he would never see her again. He'd never see her smile again and never get to fight her stubbornness again. Even though it hurt he couldn't seem to leave

Raven and Murphy had also found their way to the prison cells. Raven tried to communicate some instructions to Bellamy as he sat on the bed in the cell but nothing seemed to reach his brain. She told him that he would have to be in the control room in and hour and then she left. She walked up to Murphy who had been observing their conversation.

'You think he'll be fine?',she asked

'He lost the love of his life' Murphy stared at him 'He'll never be fine'

 **334 days since Praimfaya**

Clarke set up the radio like she used to do every morning. It had been these little talks that kept her from going completely insane, talking to him made her miss him less. It was almost as of he was with her, by her side.

'Good news Bellamy, I'm not alone anymore. I found another night blood.'

The day before she had found a little girl in the ashes of Polis. Maddi as she was called was only 6 years when Praimfaya killed her entire family and everything she had known. Even though Madi didn't really trust Clarke yet it was nice for both of them to have some company after almost a year of solitude. After a while they started to open up to each other an Clarke told her everything about her former life, her friend and her family. She was very interested about the boy Clarke radioed every day.

'So you and Bellamy became leaders of the 100 together?', she asked one night s Clarke was putting her to sleep in the rover.

'Yes'

'Even though you didn't like him?'

Clarke giggled 'Yeah'

'But now you like him and he's up in space?'

'Yes'

'Are you two friends now?'

'We are, he's probably one of my best friends at the moment' It bothered Clarke that it started to itch in her eyes as she talked about him.

'Do you miss him?'

'I do, every moment of every day...'

Madi closed her eyes and Clarke put the warm blankets over her small body. She stared to leave the back of the rover to go put out the fire when Maddi stopped her with a final question.

'Clarke? Do you love him?'

'Quit now, go to sleep' she said with a cracking voice. These moments were hard. Missing him made her stomach turn and the tears streaming down her face. She sat with her back against the rover looking up to the stars. He was hiding there somewhere. He had probably forgot about her by now. Clarke doubted that they knew that she was alive. He had probably moved on to one of the other pretty girls on the ark. Both Echo and Raven were singel she thought ironically to herself. To Bellamy she was only a memory of what had ones been on earth. She would soon fade from his mind. A string of hope at least still lived in her mind. When they came back he would remind him of who she was every day. She couldn't allow him to forget about his princess.

 **386 days since Praimfaya**

Life on the ark was not easy. To not go insane Bellamy kept busy with working on a way to get them to earth as soon as the 5 years had past. In the beginning it didn't work and he had many outbursts of boredom and grief. But in time it got easier and he had moments were she was completely out of his mind. It was better that way he told himself, better for him to forget about her completely since she would never return. He just had to convince his dreams the same. It was not as often anymore but he'd still wake up with the feeling that he'd forgotten something on earth. It was at night that the guilt tormented him.

Bellamy was tending to the farm together with Echo and he should have minded what he was doing because he cut himself on the knife he was carrying. Blood started dripping down his arm but luckily Echo was there with a. Cloth to stop the blood flow.

'You'd think someone in their mid-twenties would know how to use a knife' she said.

Bellamy smiled 'Yeah I had my mind somewhere else'

'Well it's not deep so I think you'll be fine'

'Maybe you should come by my Rome later and check on me'

Echo gave him a look of mixed doubt and amusement but said something and left him there.


	2. Chapter 2: the last year

**1987 days since Praimfaya**

Clarke was very inpatient. She had heard nothing from either the bunker or the ark in 5 years. And now the earth had been habitable for more than a year. She was fearing that the bunker was trapped under rubble from Praimfaya and therefore couldn't escape. Clarke hadn't been able to locate them and this made her very scared since she new they only had food for 5 years. Also the ark had not come down even tough they would have to know that the earth is habitable again. This add Clarke very nervous that her friends maybe hadn't survived the trip to space. She had been radioing a ghost for the past 5 years..

 **2199 days since Praimfaya**

The atmosphere on the ark was tense. It had been well over 5 years since Praimfaya but they were still stuck in space. Sure, they did have the resources to stay up there but no one wanted to stay another minute. Bellamy spent almost everyday with Raven to try and find a way back to earth but so far they had been unsuccessful. They didn't have enough gas to power the rocket so they would have to find another way to get down. Bellamy wanted to get back to his sister more than anything, he thought he'd see her a year ago maybe even be the one opening the bunker for her but he was stuck in a metal box instead.

Someone was banging on Bellamys door as he was asleep in his bed. Whoever needed him so urgently didn't wait for a respond but instead just marched right in. As he sat up in bed, Echo woke up next to him. Raven, who came into the room did not look very surprised and spoke in a voice that sounded both scared and excited. They followed her to the window were all the others also stood, observing something in a distance. It was another ship, a bigger ship. It made its way thru the atmosphere of the earth and dissepeard as it made its way to earth. Bellamy spoke with jealousy:

'How long before we can follow?''

 **2264 days since Praimfaya**

Clarke had been observing the new arrives for two month now. They seemed to have a very great survival instinct but it was obvious that non of them new how to light a fire. What was alarming to Clarke was that they seemed to have a very unfair hierarchy. One man was always guarded by two men with guns and he seemed to always have two or three women around him, one of who was pregnant. He was also the one giving orders to others. The people who worked on finding food and water never seemed to rest. The group who consisted mostly of women and children was treated almost as slaves as they were very thin and got beaten a lot by the leading men. Clarke also watched as they decapitated a woman for stealing a piece of bread for her infant. Clarke could only guess what happened to the baby.

Clarke, who had left Madi in the rover about a mile away got on her feet add started to walk back when she heard a noise coming from the sky, it was almost like an engine she thought. Clarke turned her dad and saw a little ship make its way over the sky and the landing not far from Madi and the Rover. Clarke grinned as she recognized it. Her friends were here. She started to run to the rover, wanting to tell Madi the news but when she got there Madi was gone. She began to panic but concluded that she must have gone to see the ship land on earth. With the thought of seeing her friends in her mind she begun running to the crash site.

 **2264 days since Praimfaya**

Bellamy heard a scream and ran thru the corridor to were it came from. But when he got there he discovered that it was a scream of joy. Raven had found a way to get them back to earth. Within the next two hours they had taken what they needed and sat in the rocket waiting for it to launch. The impact with the earth atmosphere struck them hard. Harper broke a finger and Raven got a cut on her arm. Bellamy felt blood dripping on his forehead but he didn't give it much thought. He was about to see her sister again. He was going back to the place were he had found happiness For the first time in his life. He was also scared to see the people from the bunker again. They probably had no idea about Clarke and Bemmaly didn't want to face Abby when she found out he had left her daughter to die in Praimfaya.

The ship started to loose speed and Raven steered it to a safe area to land in. Bellamy rushed forward and open the hatch on the ship. For the first time in 6 years he breathes fresh air.


	3. Chapter 3: back on earth

Chapter 3

They were back on earth again. Words could not describe the happiness that the group of seven felt when they finally slept on to the planets lied down in the grass on the field they had landed on. She closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of the air. After her followed Harper, Monty and Emori. Bellamy just stood there taking everything in. He felt a strike of joy for every tree, every bush and every piece of sky that he saw.

They decided to set up a camp just outside of their ship as they could see on the sun that it was fairly late in the afternoon. Since the sun was still shining they all sat outside in silence, just watching their surroundings, thankful to be back. Bellamy wandered the field with an armed gun. You could never be to careful, he thought. Raven walked up to him, asking if he would be able to hunt them some proper food.

But Bellamy didn't answer as he had heard a sound coming from the nearest bushes. He gestured to Raven to be quite as he approached it.

Suddenly a girl, not more than 13 years old, popped out of it and started to run across the field, away from them. A million questions appeared in Bellamys mind. Was she a girl from the bunker? She could have information about his sister. Bellamy screamed for her to stop and when she didn't he raised his weapon and took a shot. He missed. His aim wasn't what it used to be.

'Bellamy, don't!' raven shouted.

To their surprise the girl suddenly froze and turned around. She tilted her head as she was studying him from top to toe.

'Bellamy Blake?'

'Yes, how do you know my name?'

'Clarke told me..'

Clarke was walking in the direction of the crash sight when she heard a gunshot. She got very nervous. Who was shooting? Who was getting shot? Surely the Mining people had heard the shot and they had obviously seen the ship land. Maybe they had found Madi and was shooting at the foreign person. Clarke became very anxious as she ran a bit faster to were the ship landed.

Bellamy didn't know what to think. Why was this girl toying with her, what had he done to her? It was unfair, this was supposed to be a happy day and she stirred up memories of someone he wanted to forget. He didn't want to think about the fact that she should be by his side. They sat the girl down outside of their ship. She told them her name, Madi but not much else. To be fair he had been shooting at her. But clearly she was curious enough to trust them with supplying her with some water to drink.

'Are you Raven?' She asked Harper as she supplied her with water. Harper just shook her head as an answer.

'I'm not saying we should torture her, but we need information. We don't know anything about what's been going on here for the last year. This girl could help us find our people again. We have to do something, asking won't help. Sh just spits out lies or made up stories' Bellamy was talking to Raven. He so desperately wanted to find his sister, the only family in the world he had left. The only one in the world who he loved and who loved him.

'Bellamy you've been such a good leader these past 6 years, why do you you have such a hard time now to think with your head?'

'It's just... She...'

Raven understood. She knew.

'Just try asking her before we take her as a prisoner'

Bellamy turned to Madi and looked her in the eyes. She didn't seem to be a bad person. She was just a child, he couldn't understand who'd sent her here all alone.

'Madi, I need you to tell me what happened to the people in the bunker?'

She opened her mouth but before she could answer they all heard a voice coming from the edge of the woods.

'MADI?!'

Before anyone could stop her she got on her feet and started running across the field. Bellamy couldn't let her go without knowing the whereabouts of his sister and started to run after her.


	4. Chapter 4: it's him

Chapter 4

Clarke moved through the forest whilst shouting Madi's name. She knew it was reckless, anyone could hear her and she would be an easy target if she was surprised. But Clarke couldn't even think about loosing her, she who had become her only family during her 6 year isolation. She shouldn't have left her from the beginning, she knew Madi was curious about everything and wouldn't be able to stay away from an unfamiliar object.

Clarke was now running in a highly densly grown area which made the forrest very dark. Suddenly, a girl turned around a large tree and came running towards her. When Madi saw Clarke she ran into her arms and breathed heavily into her chest.

'Are you okay?' Clarke asked

Madi just looked up at her and said 'It's him'

Clarke wrinkled her forehead 'Who?'

Before Madi could answer her another figure came running after her. When he saw her he froze. He looked older, his hair was a little longer but she'd recognize those dark curles anywhere. He stood 4 meters away and watched her with big eyes and his mouth lightly open. Clarke struggled to not break down crying. She wanted him to se the best version of him, the smiling version.

'Hi' she said, her voice extreamly high and breaking.

She took a few steps closer to him, afraid that she might scare him away. She was a bit hurt that he looked scared of her but that's probably the normal reaction you have when you see a ghost.

When she was only a meter away from him he took a step forward and closed the distance between them. She felt his scent and looked directly into his dark eyes. He lifted on hand and moved it over her face, lightly touching it.

'Clarke?' His voice was also breaking

Clarke no longer could keep the tears away and her voice was barely hearable.

'It's me'

He put his arms around her body and buried his head in her neck. She put her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. They never wanted to let go, wanted to stay like this forever, afraid that they'd lose each other again. Clarke couldn't stop crying, everything would be fine now because he was back. There was only so much she could do on her own put with her heart back on earth she'd be okay again.

More people came running in the woods. Murphy and Harper had followed Bellamy and both stared at them when they saw her. Then their faces lit up with realization and they laughed while they hugged her. They took her and Madi back to the ship were they embraced her time and time again until she thought she'd throw up from being squeezed so much. But it didn't matter because they were all back again.

They had made a fire outside the ship and we're they were all sitting around it. They all told Clarke how they had survived space and she told them about earth. She told them about the sadistic space people that she had been observing for the last couple of weeks. How they made assault a sport and how the treated children. The group also was very interested about Madi and you could tell by her smile that she was very excited to meet the people she heard so much about. To the groups disappointment, Clarke told them that the people from the bunker had not yet come out and that Clakre couldn't find them. When Raven heard this she immediately got on her feet and went to work on a way of locating them.

Bellamy didn't care much for knowing the whereabouts of the bunker right at this very moment. He didn't say much, didn't ask many questions. He just sat across from her and stared. He wanted to remember every detail, every feature. If they ever get separated again he wanted to remember what she looked like. He hadn't forgotten everything about her but things like how her eyes lit up in the fire or that look she gave when she heard something alarming, had slipt his mind. He didn't want to ever forget that again. So he stared.

Clarke was occupied with answering the others question but once in a while she met his stare. And so they sat and stared at each other. Bellamy didn't mind, this was a thousand times better than staring into a grey wall at the ark. He didn't ever want to leave from this spot.


	5. Chapter 5: i left you

Chapter 5

It was night time. Most of them had fallen asleep in the ship from pure exhaustion. The only sounds you could hear was the sound of the rain that was pouring down and occasionally a sigh from Raven who hadn't stopped working on a way to locate the bunker. When Clarke had gotten Madi to fall asleep in the ship she didn't lie down next to her. She couldn't sleep, she was to happy about having her friends back again. She decided to go check if Raven had made any progress. She stopped at the ships opening. There was a figure standing out on the field in the rain. The darkness made it very hard to see but she recognized Bellamys tall body and broad shoulders. Even though there was heavy rain she stepped out of the ship and walked up to him.

'What the hell are you doing?' She asked him with a big smile. His hair was sticking to his face and he smiled at her as if he was a little boy again. His clothes were soaking wet and the were clinging to his body.

'I haven't felt rain in over 6 years, you know' He closed his eyes and tilted his face up towards the sky.

They stood shoulder to shoulder, out there in silence, just feeling the rain cleanse their body's. Clarke could hear his heavy breath and her own heart raised. He was back and he was fine. He wasn't dead or he wasn't hurt. He was just fine.

'I thought you were dead?' The sudden tone change made Clarke hesitate a little. He sounded almost angry and when she looked up at him he was staring at some nearby trees. 'I thought you died'

'I know'

'I couldn't live with myself for months because I had left you and you were gone. I thought you died and I wanted to die to. I wanted to be with you and it almost killed me that I was never going to see you again. After a while it got better and I stopped thinking about you. You were finally out of my mind and I was happy again.' Tears started to stream down his eyes. 'But then I come down and you show up again. And I don't know what to do about that because I left you. I can't look at you because all I see is someone that I loved a long time ago that I tried to forget'

Although Clarke could see the guilt in his eyes, she was hurt by his words. He couldn't blame her for being alive, right? It wasn't her fault that they weren't able to communicate with each other, not her fault that he'd moved on.

Clarke opened her mouth to respond but no words came out and he stormed of into the night. Clarke saw his shadow disappear among the trees and she headed back to the ship and lied down next to Madi. She was definetly tired now.

Raven had set up a little mini camp outside of the ship with her equipment under a little roof while she was working with them. Bellamy snuck up to her and sat down with his back leaning against the metallic wall of the ship. He closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face.

'Do you wanna talk about it?' He looked up at her. Raven must have seen them, maybe even heard their conversation. He was glad she didn't give him a look of pity it was more a look of irritation.

'I don't know'

She stopped what she was doing, crossed her arms and observed him.

'You've got to get your shit together. We can't have a group were the two leaders are gonna fight about everything. We have a job to do' her looked then changed from slightly angry to concerned. 'And group dynamic aside... What the hell are you thinking? You've been missing this girl for 6 years and the first thing you do is get angry at her for being alive. It's time to stop beating yourself up for leaving her. She obviously doesn't care about it so why should you? Just forgive yourself and forgive her' She turned away from him and continued to work with the equipment.

Bellamy smiled at her. 'You never get as much credit as you should, you know. We would be helpless without you, you are the pest person among us'

'I know, which is why I made this radar so we can track down the bunker. We can leave first thing in the morning'


	6. Chapter 6: don't

They left at dawn, heading north, to were Clarke and Madi had left the rover. Raven had gotten exact coordinates to were the opening of the bunker was before Praimfaya. They were just hoping that it was still there. They were probably stuck down there, who knew what they have had to have done to survive there for 6 years, Clarke thought. She was so happy to get to finally meet her mom again. And Kane, and Octavia and everybody else that got stuck down there.

Bellamy was walking a few meters in front of her. They weren't speaking to each other. No more than they had to. Clarke watched him move with ease over the rocky landscape, not tripping a single time when walking over the hills and valleys. She had always admired that about him. How he belonged on earth. Even though he had been gone for several years and was raised in space, it looked as though he had lived here all his life. This really was his home.

Bellamy knew Clarke was watching him. But he had nothing to say to her, nothing that would cause them any joy. So he made sure he was always walking in front and never next to her. He thought that it would be better for the group if they spent as little time in each other's company as possible. His mind shifted to other thoughts when Madi walked up next to him. For a while she didn't say anything, just walked beside him, observed what he was doing. She was very interested in him, he was after all, a myth to her. A memory for the person that meant the most to her, Clarke. She felt protective and wasn't just going to trust complete strangers when there was a big threat against them.

'Why didn't you ever answer her?' she asked him after making sure Clarke couldn't hear her.

He suddenly got a lump in his belly. 'What do you mean'?

'She radioed you everyday but you never answered. Why?'

'We never got any messages on the ark. What do you mean she radioed me?

'Everyday she'd take out that radio and she would send you an update of what happened here, which wasn't much. But no matter what she would always send you a message, even though you'd never respond.'

This didn't lower Bellamys feeling of guilt, he felt sick.

'I guess you've heard the story of how I left her here..'

'No, I haven't. Of course I know that that was what happened but she never expressed it like that. She was never angry at you. So you shouldn't think that she hates you because she never has.'

Bellamy gave her a small smirk out of pure amusement.

'How old are you again?'

She gave him a genuine smile before walking away from him.

After a short walk they reached the rover. Bellamy needed to process this. Maybe he was to hard on her. He strategically placed himself in the back of it, as far away from Clarke as possible. Raven of course noticed this and gave him an irritated look. They had a mission and she couldn't let a quarrel ruin it. Bellamy of course wanted to focus on the mission to. Knowing he could be only hours away from his sister made him sick of anticipation. But of course it was hard to focus when she glanced back at him from the drivers seat every 5 minutes.

After a couple of hours drive they got to location Raven had led them to. They could instantly see what had led the people in the bunker to not come out. The entire place had been demolished by Praimfaya and the rocks that covered the opening to the bunker had to lay several meters deep. The bunker was buried in rocks, trees and greenery. No equipment they had down there could have helped them get up, they had only taken what they thought was the absolute necessary, trying to create more living space for more people.

Luckily the group had Raven with them. She could build anything and within hours of their arrival she had devised a plan to get their people out of the bunker. The group split up on different assignments. Monty, Harper and Murphy took the rover back to the rocket to retrieve some of the tech that they had to leave behind. Bellamy, Emori and Echo left to scout the area and hunt for food for them to eat. Clarke and Raven stayed to work on the solution. Ravens plan was to build a bomb that would create a controlled blast that hopefully wouldn't make the bunker collapse but would make a gap big enough to get them out.

Clarke took a walk around the area to search for a potential opening to the bunker. She quickly realized that the search was pointless and that the bunker was buried many meters below ground. She heard a twig break and looked up. Bellamy was walking towards her. He didn't stop until he was standing next to her. She kept her gaze on the trees, trying to pretend she wasn't noticing his eyes staring at her.

'Clarke, I'm so sorry..' He started. 'I wasn't fair to you and blamed you for things that aren't you fault. And I...'

'No, don't' Her voice was extreamly calm. 'It's fine, I'm nod mad at you. But the world is changing. We have a job to do, our people need us. They are about to face a new world up here. So we can't... Just don't.'

Without another word she turned her back against him and walked away. Whatever her feelings she had to put her people first.

When Raven finally had all the pieces it took her only an hour to build the bomb. She calculated were it would do most effect and placed it there. They all prayed that it was the right coordinates and then Raven pulled the switch. The birds flew away when the massive blast and the loud sound echoed in the forrest. They moved closer to the blast site and there it was. In the middle of all the rubble there was an opening that looked like a corridor. With smiles on the faces they started to move down towards it, excited to see their loved ones again.


	7. Chapter 7: thats my daughter

Chapter 7

It didn't take long before they heard footsteps coming thru the hallway. The corridor was quite narrow and so far there had been no doors or turns along the way. After a couple of minutes they started meeting people who met them with prying eyes. Clarke didn't recognize a single one of them.

'Wanheda' One spoke.

Whispers flew across the group of people that were know standing in front of them.

Clarke spoke in grounder language. 'Do you know were I can find my mother?'

There was a second of silence before a woman spoke. 'I can show you to her.'

The woman started to lead them further in to the bunker while the group of grounders started moving out of it, towards the surface.

As they moved further in the got looked upon by more people and doors to what they guesses were apartments started to appear. Along the way they lost Echo who had found some of her friends behind a turn. Madi took Clarke hand and walked closed to her. Clarke had almost forgot her presence in the anticipation of seeing her mother again. She understood that Madi was scared of seeing so many people after 6 years with only Clarke.

When they turned around a corner they were met by what they guessed were guards judging by their uniform. They had their guns raised at them.

'Stop were you are. Hands above your head'

They all raised their hands except for Bellamy. Clarke looked up at him and saw that his eyes were wide open while staring at something past the guards. She lifted her head to see her mom, followed by Octavia and what looked to be other clan officials of some sort.

'MOM!' Clarke started to fight the guards, trying together past them to her mother. Beside her, Bellamy was doing the same thing.

'Stop!' Abby yelled 'That's my daughter'

The guards let them get past and Clarke ran into the arms of her mom. The both ended up on the pit knees, crying into each others shoulders. Clarke could hear that next to her the same thing happened between Bellamy and Octavia.

'My beautiful baby girl' Abby whispered into her ear. Clarke didn't want to let go and it must have taken several minutes before she loosened her grip and Abby took a look at her face. Weak from tears she managed to cry out some words.

'You've grown so much, become much older..'

Clarke let out a cry and a laugh at the same time. 'I missed you so much..'

The next 24 hours were a blur to Clarke. She got reunited with the rest of the people from the bunker and they got to get up to the surface. The look on their faces as they got to feel the sun on their faces again, were priceless. Clarke also got to introduce Madi to her mother. Madi was scared at the beginning. There was so much new stuff happening and she got a bit terrifie by it. But after a while she got used to it and she got along with everyone. She was so happy and really thrived with the lots of people she met in the bunker. Abby was mostly proud of her daughter. How she survived Praimfaya and living 6 years alone on earth. Or almost alone.

Happiest in the bunker was Bellamy. He had finally found his sister and he couldn't be happier. He was so proud of her. She had led 13 clans thru 6 years of isolation and starvation in a claustrophobic inviroment. She was the true commander. He spent the first hours with her talking about what happened in bunker and sharing stories from their space trip. He told her everything from how they got there I the last minute to how they almost ran out of oxygen after 4 years to him and Echo. Clarke also shared stories with Octavia and the other leaders. She mostly told them about the new sky people, the mining people.

Octavia decided that they would send a group of ambassadors to their camp and try to figure out what they want. If they come in peace or not. But their first priority was to build a new home above ground. They found a place to build a new camp for all the survivors from the bunker. All 1000* of them. After just a couple of hours after their release, the people in the bunker had started to work on building shelters for them on the ground. When the night came, most of them chose to sleep on the ground under the night sky rather than spend another minute down under ground.

In less than a week the grounders had been able to build shelters for everyone above ground. Now they moved everything they had in the bunker up to the surface and into their new camp. Bellamy moved into a hut together with Octavia who got, as the leader got the house in the middle of the camp. Clarke moved into a house with Madi who didn't use it for anything else than sleeping since she spent every awake moment running around camp or playing with other kids from the bunker. They had also been able to get some parts of the rocket moved so that Raven could use it to build tech. When Bellamy visited it he noticed that it had been search by someone else before them, information he shared with Octavia and the leaders of the 13 clans.

One night when he was having a conversation with Kane about their trip to space Octavia came up to them. She used her deep, leader voice when she spoke to them. Bellamy smiled out of pride for his baby sister.

'Our people have noticed that they are being watched by whoever these new arrivals are. We need to know their intentions. I'm sending you two, Slin and Clarke to talk to them toworrow.'

Bellamy didn't think it was the best idea for him and Clarke to go on a mission together. From what he understood from their last conversation she wanted nothing to do weird him. But before he could say anything Octavia had already wandered off.

*I pretend its 1000 even though i know its not ;)


	8. Chapter 8: is she yours?

Chapter 8

In the morning the four of them left to talk to the new arrivals. Kane was sent as an ambassador for the grounders, Clarke was sent as she had the most knowledge about the new world and Bellamy and Slin was sent as their guards. Slin was a tall boy belonging to the desert clan. He was a pretty funny guy, a bit naive, Bellamy thought but kind and loyal. When they shut the door to the bunker he was only 17 years old and had to leave his family behind.

They were to walk the way to the gangarian ship, it was only a half-day journey. They left at dawn with their bags packed for an eventual overnight stay. Bellamy and Slin picked their bags with weapons just in case. The walk was simple and didn't take much energy. The sun was shining but it wasn't to hot outside. They went over the plan with Kane. It was pretty simple, they were just going to walk in to their camp with their arms raised and ask for their leader. Slin would hide in the bushes with a sniper just for a worst case scenario.

'You've been avoiding me' Bellamy spoke to Clarke

'No I haven't'

'Yes you have. You've hardly spoken a word to me in over a week'

'I haven't really had anything to say to you'

'No, right because what on earth can you talk about when you have been separated for 6 years.' He was smiling to Clarke but his voice was serious.

'Fine, I'll start talking to you but I have my people to think about and I can't spend the nights talking memories with you.'

'Oh yeah, cause I'm the guy who doesn't care about my people' Bellamy tried to hide his irritation but he didn't quite succeed.

'You know that's not what I meant'

Bellamy gave her a grin. 'But would spending the night with me really be that bad?'

Before she could answer they had come to a point were they could see the ship and Kane signaled for them to be quiet. Slin went to look for a place for him to hide while the other three got ready to enter the camp. They decided to hide some weapons in their clothing but to walk into the camp seemingly unarmed. Bellamy didn't like the plan. If something goes wrong they will have no way of escaping alive. They started walking towards the camp in a slow pace. It didn't take long before what they assumed were guards, appeared and asked what they wanted. When they told them they wanted to speak with their leader they didn't ask questions, just escorted them to the center of their camp.

The people stared at them while they made there way to what looked to be a throne at the center of the camp. Things looked worse than Clarke had described them. Some people were in chains, others were cramped in cages made up of fences. Most women and children were treated as slaves and the men guarding them were caring whips or clubs. Bellamy swallowed when he saw a toddler with a black eye and a frech scar on his left cheek. He saw Kane and Clarkes shocked faces as they continued their walk. It wasn't exactly a throne in the center but this was definetly were the leader lived. He was a strong built man in he biggest sofa in the middle of the little half circle of couches. He had dark hair, was in his mid 40s and was surrounded with girls to young for Bellamy to imagine. In the couch to his right there was a copy of him but about 20 years younger. It had to be his son. He had blonde hair and was wearing a smug smile on his face. He was the first one to notice the group and to Bellamys anger he was eyeing Clarke like she had taken of her clothes or something.

The guard that had been escorting them snuck forward to the leader and whispered something in his ear. The leader looked up at them and stared a second before he started to smile. He ordered for them to be escorted in to the middle of the half circle.

'Dear friends, welcome' He widened his arms as he spoke.

'Thank you, my name is Marcus Kane and I have been sent as a represent for the 13 clans, I am...'

'Oh don't give me any of that shit' the man cut him off. 'You are here to find out who we are and what we want.'

Kane didn't respond

'Well, my name is Grym, I am the leader of this people. This is my son Ayaz' He gestured to the blond man to his right who was now staring at Clarke with hunger in his eyes. She had noticed it to and was looking a bit scared by his stare.

Grym sat Kane down on a chair he ordered brought to him. They started to talk business while Bellamy and Clarke was standing, listening to them. It didn't seen like Grym had any interest of joining the clans or cooperate with them in any way. He was polite but you could notice that he despised any signs of change or democracy.

While they were talking, Ayaz had risen from his chair and started walking towards Clarke. He kept staring at her while he walked around her. He even played a bit with her hair. He stopped and turned to Bellamy.

'Is she yours?'

'What?' He was surprised with the question.

Clarke, who had understood that women here were property answered instead.

'I belong to no one know get your filthy hands off of me'

Before any of them could do anything Ayaz gave Clarke a slap that made it ring in her ear. Bellamy stepped forward and pushed him away from her.

Kane and Grym lifted their heads and Grym gave order to restrain Ayaz.

'If my son did you wrong you have the right to do the same to him.' he spoke to Clarke.

'No, it's fine, I dint want to hurt him.'

Grym looked angry by this answer, almost as she offended him. He turned to his son and hit him in the face so hard that he stared to bleed.

'Here, we believe in an eye for an eye. It is clear that you don't share the same values as we do. You should leave this place now while you still have your heads.'

They left the camp without argue. But they didn't make it long. When they were only about 50 meters away from the camp they were attacked. Someone were throwing knives and spears their way. Kane and Bellamy managed to take shelter behind a tree. Clarke wasn't so lucky. As she was running away she felt a flash of pain on her innerthigh. She fell to the ground and looked backwards. Ayaz was walking towards her with a wild look in his face. But before he could take another step he was shot in the foot. Slin was still watching over them from the hilltops. While Ayaz was crying out in pain, Bellamy and Kane carried Clarke away into the woods.

Authors note: Thank you all for such positive feedback, it is really what's keeping me writing


	9. Chapter 9: everybody knows

Chapter 9

Back at camp, Octavia was making her way thru the houses looking for Echo. She found her in one of the tents, tending to the weapons they had left.

'I need to speak with you.'

She raised her head and looked at her as a sign that she was listening.

'I want to give you a place in my guard. You are a good and loyal soldier and I don't want your abilities to go to waste.'

'It's an honor, Heda. Thank you'

Octavia gave her a small smile. 'But I need you to tell me what the deal is between you and my brother.'

There was a small pause before one of them spoke.

'You don't want to know about me and your brother, you want to know were I stand on the fact that Clarke turned up alive and well.' Echo smiled when she spoke but their was a bit of hurt behind her voice. 'Don't worry. I haven't spoken to him for days. I knew what I got myself into.

Octavia relaxed a bit. 'I just don't want anyone to get hurt. If we want to rebuild this world we have to have cooperation. You have to be a leader to your people as they have to lead theirs. But I take it you understand that.'

'I saw it a long time ago. Before Praimfaya, even earlier than that. I know your brother cared for me. But he never loved me, he never could. And I knew that before we got involved. He left that part of him on earth.'

'Your self awareness does you credit.'

'It's not really self awareness, it's not being a total idiot. Everybody knows Bellamy loves Clarke except for Bellamy and Clarke.'

When they had gotten a bit from the strangers camp they set up their tents since it was getting dark. Clarke had been limping the whole way and had been getting support all the way. In fear of armed guards coming after them they hadn't stopped to take a look at her thigh. Her right leg was soaked in blood and she had gotten a bit paler. They put her down on the ground and tore the seem of her pants so they got a better look at her injury. The knife had stroked the side of her thigh. The cut wasn't deep and she didn't need stitches but she had lost a lot of blood and was in pain. Slin went to hunt some dinner for them while Kane set up the tents and Bellamy cleaned Clarkes wound. He tried to be as careful as possible while cleaning it with a wet cloth but she winced very often because it stang.

'I'm sorry, I know it hurts'

'It's fine, just tell me something to take my mind of it'

'Like what'

'So... You and Echo?'

He looked up at her and met her gaze. He wasn't ready for her to ask that.

'There's not really much to say.'

'What do you mean there's not much to say? Weren't you guys a couple for several years?'

'I wouldn't exactly call us a 'couple'. And it doesn't really matter. She's been ignoring me ever since we came down to earth.'

The hurt look on Bellamys face made Clarke feel guilty.

'I'm sorry I brought it up'

'It's fine' He gave her a little smile before starting to wrap her leg up in bandages.

'I'm just glad you weren't all alone up there, that you had someone.'

Bellamy looked at her but said nothing. He continued in silence. Clarke secretly got goosebumps when his hand touched her naked skin. She had to pull herself together. They could rest for a few hours but they had to be on their way back to their camp. Their people had to be warned about their sadistic new neighbors.

When they got back the next morning, Abby immediately took a look at Clarkes injury and said it would take a week before she could walk properly and three weeks before it would stop to hurt. The group told Octavia about what happened and she discussed it with the other leaders. They didn't want to be at war as soon as they reached their home. So they decided to lay low and not in any way provoke an attack. They had to save the few people they had left.


	10. Chapter 10: she's a lot like you

Chapter 10

Several weeks passed and no more encounter with the people from the Gagarin occurred. Clarke was sure that they had their scouts tracking their every movement and they did the same. Not much had changed. They were still living outside of their dropship and didn't seem interested in moving. Her people on the other hand had kept quite busy. They had completely taken over the forrest now and had built a smaller city. Things had slowly gotten back to normal. People had gotten special assignments by Octavia and they were slowly trying to rebuild a dynasty.

Clarkes job was to educate her people about this new world and to teach them the woods and the grounds. She often took some people on trips into the wild to show them the best places to hunt and were to find the best natural resources. Although her job was important she didn't forget about Madi, who often used to follow her and who also shared her knowledge and told stories about the 6 years alone. But Clarke also gave her freedom to do whatever she wanted sometimes and she made sure she spent time with her alone sometimes. She was still adapting to being around so many people. This day Madi suggested that they go to the waterfalls about a 6 kilometers away. Madi wanted to take the rover but Clarke explained that it was needed here to further build the camp. Madi sighed a bit when she understood they had to walk the way but then lit up with an idea.

'Can a bring someone to walk with us?

'Sure you can' Clarke was sure she was gonna invite her mom or maybe Raven.

'Good, because I wanna invite Bellamy.'

'No!' Clarke said immediately. Shit. How was she gonna explain why she didn't want him to come. Madi looked at her with surprised doe-eyes.

'Why not?'

'You know, he's probably busy with work here, so..'

'But I've already talked to Octavia and he isn't busy at all'

Clarke smiled at little. There was no talking this girl down. If she wants something she doesn't stop until she gets it.

An hour later, the three of them started to walk towards the waterfalls. Clarke had at least made sure that they would hunt along the way so that this didn't seem just like a meaningless day trip, but she knew Bellamy could see straight thru her. Madi ran in front of them and left them in a silent walk. Out of the corner of his eye, Bellamy admired her soft features and the profile of her face.

'You know, she may not be your blood but she is a lot like you'

Clarke gave him a little grin. 'Really? How so?'

'Well she's stubborn, didactic and often impossible to reason with.'

Clarke hit I'm in his ribs with her elbow and he bent with a laugh.

'She's also very brave, strong and kind to everyone she Mets' he finished.

She looked deep into his eyes and he met her stare. He opened his mouth as if to say something but whatever it was it drowned in the scream they heard. A man jumped in front of them from his hiding spot in a bush just a meter from them. Clarke saw that it was Ayaz, the son of the Gagarian leader. He was holding one sword in each hand and swung them towards Bellamy. He barely ducked in time. Clarke tried to advance on him but he held a sword towards her. 'Don't take another step woman.'

Ayaz kicked Bellamy in there chest and he was sent backwards, hitting his back against the ground. Ayaz happen on top of him and held his swords against his neck. Clarkes world stopped. She had to do something. On the ground she saw the gun that Bellamy had dropped while he fell. She reached for it.

'I'm going to enjoy this' Ayaz grunted and made a move to cut Bellamys throat. But before he could do so, Clarke shot him clean in the head. His body fell to the ground and Bellamy took a deep breath. Now they heard footsteps approach. First, Madi appeared, looking from the body to Clarke and Bellamy. She looked terrified. Clarke wanted to run to her and embrace her but before she had the chance she felt arms grab her from behind. Bellamy was also brought to his feet by some of the guards from the gagarian.

"Madi, run!' Madi ran away and Clarke saw her disappear into the woods. No one ran after her. Probably because the four guards were busy strapping down both Bellamy and Clarke while they tied their hands up and gagged them. They started to lead them towards their camp. Bellamy caught a glimpse of Clarkes terrified eyes, no doubt wondering what would happen to them after Grym finds out about his son who the guards were dragging behind them.

At the camp, Bellamy and Clarke was escorted to the center and watched as Grym knelt at his sons body and put a hand on his shoulder. He showed rather disappointment that actual sorrow. He stood up and talked to his people. 'Today we have lost one of the most kindhearted people in this camp(Bellamy couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes). My son and heir, your prince. This has been an attack by the people calling themselves Wonkru. But justice must be served. Therefore,..'

He gestured towards Clarke and Bellamy.

'..we will execute the people responsible for hos death.'

Bellamy met Clarkes eyes again and he saw sadness in them. Maybe this was the end for them. Maybe they would die here and that would be it. A man with a gun had stepped up as an executioner. Maybe it would be quick and they wouldn't feel pain. He looked deep into her beautiful eyes. No, he couldn't let them close. He didn't want to watch her take her final breath today. When the guards started dragging them to the wall they were to stand a against, Bellamy started to scream through his gag. Grym gestured to a guard to remove it. Bellamy took a deep breath before he started talking.

'You said to us that you believe in an eye for an eye' Grym slowly nodded. 'Well then, you can't kill the both of us, only one of you died.' Clarke who had started to realize what Bellamy tried to do started to fight her guards and screamed at her through her gag. He ignored her.

'What is it you are trying to say?'

'I did it. I was the one who shot him. I saw him in the woods and I was jealous of him so I snuck near him and shot him in the head. I am the one you should execute, not her. She had no part in it, she's innocent.'

Clarke fought her guards so violently that she soon had three of them holding her back. She tried to scream his name but he just continued to convince Grym that he was the one one to blame when she was the one who had pulled the trigger. She tried to get Grym to look at her and hear her part of the story but he didn't look like he wanted to hear her out and he seemed to believe Bellamys story.

'As you wish.'' He spoke to Bellamy. 'She will be released as soon as your blood runs on this ground.'

Bellamy nodded and turned around to look at Clarke. She was still fighting her restraints, tears streaming down her face as she looked up at him. She froze for a second and they looked at each other. Bellamy smiled at her.

'I love you' he said before being hit in the head and dragged to the wall. He looked up a little groggy but could tell he was staring down the barrel of a gun. He wasn't scared. He knew she'd be safe and that was all that mattered to him. She and Octavia would both be fine without him.

A shot echoed in the woods and a body fell to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11: where is he?

Chapter 11

A shot echoed in the woods and a body fell to the ground. But it wasn't Bellamys. He had closed his eyes waiting for his doom and when he now opened them he saw the executioner lay dead on the ground, shot in the head. He looked at the people around him. They were all searching for the sniper or just staring at the body in front of them. Clarke was a mess. She had started to bleed on her wrist after fighting so hard to get free and her face were swollen from all the tears she'd shed. She paused for a second but and also looked for Bellamys savior.

Grym took a look at the body on the ground and then lifted his gun and aimed at Bellamys head. This gave Clarke a reason to panic again and she started to scream and sob through the cloth in her mouth.

'Make her shut up!' Grym shouted

Bellamy watched as a guard lifted his rifle and hit Clarke in the head, making her unconscious. He took on last look on her before he closed his eyes, waiting for the gun to end his life. But this time someone shot Grym in the arm. He grunted and dropped the gun on the ground. Bellamy dove for it and aimed it at Grym. At the same time, hundreds of Wonkru warriors led by Octavia stormed into the camp and had soon unarmed all of the unprepared guards.

Bellamy forced Grym on his knees and Octavia tied him up with ropes. She told him Madi had run all the way back and told her about them being camptured and that Slin was hiding somewhere in the trees above them. He was the one who saved him twice. Bellamy gave her a smile and a little nod.

'What do we do with them?' She nodded to a group of skinny workers of all ages that stood in a corner, terrified.

'We should take them to our camp. They worked as his slaves. I don't think they pose any threat to us and people shouldn't be paying for the sins of their leader.'

Octavia nodded and then nodded to a blonde figure that someone had placed on a blanket on the ground. He left Octavia and walked over to her. There was booed running from a gash in her head but otherwise she looked as beautiful as ever. He bent down and moved some of the hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear. He placed on arm around her back and one in the bend of her knees. He carried her to the rover and she curled in so perfectly to him that he had a hard time letting her go when it was time. He stroke his hand over her face in last time before they returned to camp and he turned her over to Abby who took care of her. He had barely let go of her before a little body jumped him and hugged him tightly.

'Are you okay?' She asked

'Yeah'

'And Clarke?

'She took a hit to the head but she's with her mother now so I think she'll be fine. You should go take care of her.'

'I will.' she said before running of towards the medical tent.

Most of the people from the Gagarin were just convicted of small crimes such as petty theft, not being able to pay taxes or having more children than what was allowed (Bellamy could relate). When the criminals took over the transport from the guards they had been forced into submission by Grym and his people. They were the heavy duty criminals convicted of murder, rape and pedophilia. They were treated as slaves and were given minimal amounts of the food they worked to produce. Their children had to start working at the age of 5 and were treated just as bad as the adults were. They were all glad to be rid of Grym and his tyranny.

Octavia decided to give them a place in the camp until they had the knowledge to survive on earth and then they could leave if they wanted to or stay if they wanted to. Grym and the other criminals were held in camp until they decided what to do with them.

A hole day passed before Clarke woke up. When she opened her eyes she could see that it was nighttime outside from the opening of the medical tent. She had a small ache in her head and felt a pit dizzy. When she lifted her arm she could see the needle in her arm that led to an if kit hanging above her. To her right Madi was sleeping in a chair next to the bed. She had her legs curled up to her chest and was resting her head on her knees. No one else was in the tent with them. Clarke swung her legs to the floor and ripped the needle out of her skin with only thought in her mind. Abby came into the tent and saw her daughter awake. She rushed to her.

'Clarke you need to get back into bed!'

'No, mom I need to see him.'

'You have a sever concussion, you can't stand up yet, you need rest.'

Clarke didn't care 'Please mom I need to see him, where is he?' she started fighting her mothers grip. Abby bit her lip, knowing there was no way to get her daughter back to bed before she saw him. She inhaled deep. 'He's ok. He's in his cabin?' Without any more questions Clarke walked across camp to his tent were she saw the lights were still on, he wasn't asleep. She stopped in the door when she saw Bellamy and Octavia bent over some maps that were laid out on the table. The both looked up when she entered and Octavia took one look at her before walking out without a word. This left Bellamy and Clarke alone, staring at each other.

'Clarke...' He started but before he could say another word she had run up to him and were placing hard blows on him.

'What the hell is wrong with you!' She screamed while trying to hit every inch of his body.

He raised his arms in defense. 'Clarke, what the..'

'You're an idiot! You can't just tell me you love and then volunteer yourself to be executed! What's wrong with you!' She continued to hit him and it really hurt so now he got angry.

'Clarke, stop! He gripped her wrist and held them together so she couldn't hit him.

She started to sob a little. 'You shouldn't have taken the blame for me. You shouldn't have to die because of me.'

Bellamy shook his head. 'Of course I should. Clarke, you're the love of my life. If I had to die I would want to die for you.'

She laughed and cried at the same time. She put her arms around his neck like she had did when he first came back to earth only that this time she placed her lips on his. She felt his heat when he kissed her back and he placed on hand on her back and one cupped her face. They could have stayed like this forever but Clarke broke away.

'Are you okay?''

'Yeah, I just feel a little dizzy' for the first time she actually felt like she had a concussion.

'I have that effect you know.' He smirked.

'Shut up'

He waked her back to the medical tent were she spent the next days in her bed. He sat with her beside her bed as often as he could. And when Madi wasn't looking he'd kiss her softly just to stop when someone walked in on them. Like everyone didn't already know.


End file.
